


Shenanigans

by inky_dreams



Series: What is family? [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Deathstroke more like dadstroke, Female Jason Todd, Gen, Good Parent Slade Wilson, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_dreams/pseuds/inky_dreams
Summary: Don't leave your cars out in plain sight...
Relationships: Jason Todd & Joseph Wilson, Jason Todd & Rose Wilson, Jason Todd & Slade Wilson, Joseph Wilson & Rose Wilson & Slade Wilson
Series: What is family? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115303
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985256) by [I_Write_Midnight_Snacks (Pink_and_Purple_Daisies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Purple_Daisies/pseuds/I_Write_Midnight_Snacks). 



> Chapter 2 was inspired by the idea that Jason takes the tires off car to be petty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade is taken go-karting by his kids.  
> OR a dad takes his kids out on a trip when he has a day off.

It starts as a relatively normal day. _Or at least as normal as it can get in the Wilson household._

Slade had just finished a job and his kids had decided to ~~invade~~ show up at his safehouse. First Rose had shown up with a glint in her eyes and told him that it was due for them to do some sort of family activity together. At first, he had tried to refuse. _He knew that look too well, only trouble would result from it. All he wanted to do was relax after finishing a job. Maybe go for drinks with Billy._

Then Medea and Joey showed up. Once Medea showed up, he knew that he was done for. He could never refuse their requests when they used _that look_ . Joey said nothing, he looked like the cat had got the canary _and_ the cream.

And now here they were… showing off their plans.

“Dad, don’t you think this looks cool?” says Medea

Joey signs “We should try it out.” 

“Please, dad?” says Rose. 

_Currently, the brats are all obsessed with cars. Of all the things they’ve been obsessed with, this is probably the tamest one._

“Driving exotic supercars on a racetrack?” raising his eyebrow Slade continues “Don’t you guys already know how to drive? And I’m pretty sure you guys can afford the cars being advertised.”

Their protests are instant.

Rose says “But the cars!” 

“It’s totally different” finishes Medea.

“Yeah, Slade. It’s _different”_ Billy adds.

  
_Hmmph. He can hear the smugness oozing out of Billy’s voice. How on earth did the kids get him involved?_

  
“Enlighten me.”

“We get to _race_ in them.”

“My gut feeling tells me it’s a bad idea to agree. I feel like we would get banned. Pick something else.”

The brats pout before huffing out an overly dramatic “ **FINE** ” .

_._

_._

_._

“Ok, we’ve reached a decision.”

“Oh?”

“Hear us out, but what about ‘go-karting’.”

“You guys are really hung up on racing, aren’t you?”

_He should have known that letting them binge watch the Fast and Furious franchise would lead to this._

_Though he did get some great_ _~~blackmail~~ _ _photos of his kids ~~passed out and cuddling together on the couch from exhaustion~~. _

“So? Can we?” 

“...”

“Can we? Pleaseee.”

He looks around the room. Medea and Rose have turned their puppy eyes towards him. _Drat. He averts his eye to avoid having to agree._ Moving on, Joey is sitting beside Billy. The two look equal parts amused and smug at him. When he turns back to the girls, he is met with the full force of their looks.

_Oh no. His resolve was already crumbling._

“...Fine”

The kids break into cheers. While Billy starts laughing “Wow, the mighty Deathstroke, defeated by his kids.”

“Shut it, Wintergreen.” Slade suddenly has an idea “In fact, why don’t you come with us? I’m sure the kids would love for you to join us.”

_If he’s being dragged into chaos, he’s making sure Billy comes with._

Billy startles, not having expected the invite. The kids turn to look at him expectantly “err… sure, why not?”

_Poor Billy, he has no idea what he is getting into._

“So brats, have you chosen a venue yet?”

Everyone is silent for a moment before they start to debate the best place to choose.

_But now that he thinks about it, maybe this was a bad idea..._

* * *

It’s not that his kids are terrible drivers. In fact, they are great. The only problem is that they are great getaway drivers. They can easily evade cars and chase other cars down. However, when they drive as civilians, they often forget about the civilian part of the identity and perform _slightly_ illegal maneuvers. 

His most recent example was Joey. During their last road trip, he’d been banned from driving due to his hyper-attentiveness to the GPS. They had missed a highway exit which led to the GPS saying ‘make a U-turn if possible’. Hearing that Joey had swerved the car with no hesitation for incoming cars and drove back toward the missed exit. It wouldn’t have been so bad if the car hadn’t been a huge RV. To this day, Slade swears the car would have tilted if Joey had turned the car any faster.

Medea isn’t as bad. She’ll sometimes slip up and forget, but she isn’t as likely to do it as Joey. Instead she has a talent for taking apart and fixing cars. On the same trip, Joey was banned from driving, she destroyed a man’s car after he had insulted Joey. Since she was banned from fights, she retaliated by slashing 3 of his tires, the intact tire was removed and thrown away, and the car battery was stolen. All within a matter of minutes. Watching her, he had been equally impressed and terrified at her efficiency.

Of all his kids, Rose is probably the ‘best’ driver. She is the least likely to perform illegal maneuvers in her civilian identity. At least, maneuvers that he has had to experience first-hand. 

_On second thought, maybe go-karting isn’t that bad. He gets to be in control of his own cart and any maneuvers. It really can’t get any more chaotic, can it?_

* * *

_Honestly he didn’t know why he kept setting these unrealistic expectations for himself. He was just setting himself up for disappointment._

The brats were competitive. The moment they had set foot on the track, the 3 had set out to pick the ‘best’ go-kart for themselves. The amount of cackling that he heard was enough of an indicator for him to follow behind, making sure they didn’t destroy too much. 

Somehow the two must have convinced Medea to modify their karts without him noticing. Not that she would need much convincing. They had even arranged for ‘obstacles’ on the track. He had heard mutters of setting up a version of mario kart. _Great. They were definitely going to be banned from here._ Now with their modified karts, they made fun of him every time they passed him. Or they left him ‘presents’ (dropping obstacles in order to get ahead of him). Not even Billy was spared.

“Hurry up, old man.”

“You’re so slow dad.”

“You snooze, you lose.”

Gritting his teeth, he glances at Billy. 

“Billy?”

“Hmm?”

“What if we gave them a taste of their own medicine?”

Billy mirrors his smirk “What a splendid idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side hobbies can be detrimental...

Medea had a talent for dismantling and modifying cars, which sometimes led to her tinkering with their vehicles and upgrading them as a side hobby. Currently, Rose and her were working on building a custom bike for Ravager. They had been tinkering for a few weeks now, so he was used to the music they played while they worked. Oddly enough, there was no music playing today. But he had seen both of them head down to the garage.

_What trouble have they gotten into? Usually they are never silent unless they are sleeping... or plotting._

By the time, he stumbles upon the scene in the garage, this is what he sees.

Joey had turned his sub-vocal mic on and he was apologizing? Medea was pointedly ignoring him and….

_Yeah, he had a good idea what had happened now._

Medea’s interest in cars was both a blessing and a curse. Sometimes when she got mad, she wouldn’t say anything. Instead she’d go down to the garage and dismantle the vehicle of whoever pissed her off. Depending how furious she was, she would either take the wheel(s) off or go all out. 

Joey must have realized how angry she was, as he was trying to apologize and stop her. She already has one tire removed and was working on the next one.

Rose was sitting on the sidelines, watching the encounter with an amused expression.

“Medea, Medea, please” pleads Joey. 

“...” she makes no eye contact and dodges Joey’s attempts of preventing her from reaching his next tire.

“Come on, I didn’t mean it. It was a joke.”

“...”

“Please, at the very least. Can you look at me?”

Medea finally looks up at Joey. She’s kneeling on the ground, having partially taken the second tire off. 

“Say something please?”

Rather than responding, she looks Joey dead in the eyes and pulls the tire straight off.

Slade lets out a chuckle. 

Medea looks at him briefly, before continuing on. Startled Joey turns back to see him and says “Pops, can you do something, please? Rose has only been egging her on.”

“Maybe. What happened to provoke such a reaction?”

“It wasn’t even that bad.”

Narrowing her eyes at the statement, Medea continues working on the tires. 

_Pfffttt_

“Stop laughing, it’s not that funny.”

“It kind of is” interjects Rose “Don’t worry, Medea. I’m giving you my full support.”

“Well, maybe you should start explaining soon. Otherwise, there won’t be much left of your car”

“Fine, I scared off her friend. Ok?”

“I’m sensing a lot more than that happened” Slade says “I’d go quicker if I were you, you know how efficient your sister is with cars.”

Joey sputters in disbelief “Are you taking her side?”

Rose cackles in the background “Oh, this is gold.”

“....No, but I’m waiting for an explanation.”

“Ok, ok. You remember Luthor’s son? The one from _that_ gala. Well I may have shown up as Jericho and had a talk to him about treating my sister correctly. And about his other _friends._ I may or may not have threatened him.”

At this point, Medea has finished taking off all the tires. “May have threatened him? Joey, you pulled out a piece of Kryptonite. I think that counts as a threat.”

“It was only a small piece.”

In response, she flips the car hood open and gets to work. Joey widens his eyes.

_Ah, the classic, negative terminal removal._

“Wait, wait. Come on.”

“Do you know how terrified he was?”

“I’m sorry ok. But I just wanted to make sure he was treating you right. I was afraid he would manipulate you because of his relationship with the bats.”

“...”

“Really, I didn’t know that you would walk in during our _talk_ either” mutters Joey in a quieter voice. 

Slade thinks Joey’s lucky that Medea missed that last sentence. She would probably do much more to his car if she heard it.

“Medea?”

_Alright, he should attempt to do some damage control now._ “Medea, look at your brother. He’s trying to apologize.”

“Don’t do it Medea, dad’s just picking favourites.” Rose teases.

“Rose…” _Why?_

 _“_ What? I’m just stating the facts as I see them” retorts Rose.

“Hey!” says Joey in offense “If anything, the two of you are the favourites.”

Both girls turn to glare at him, Rose gets up to join Medea by his car. The negative terminal is already lying on the ground, warning Joey how crucial his next words may be. 

Sensing his mistake “Wait-wait” Joey backtracks “just hear out my explanation first, ok? I was worried that he would hurt you and I wanted him to get him back for not doing anything at the gala.”

Medea sighs “Joey… he’s already apologized for the gala. And also it wasn’t really his fault either that he got stuck up in between the bats and us.” She runs a hand through her hair “Look, I appreciate the intention behind it, but next time you don’t have to go through all that trouble. I can handle it.”

“Let me look out for my little sis. It’s what older brothers are for.”

“I’m not sure threatening friends is part of the criteria.”

“Well, how would you know? You’re the youngest here.”

_Please don’t let this lead to another ‘debate’._ He really should step in now. “Well I’m glad the two of you have resolved your differences. But I hope you plan to put the tires back, Medea.” says Slade.

_Personally, he would have done something similar to Luthor’s boy. Superboy or not, nobody gets away scot free with harming his children. Even if the kid hadn’t inflicted any harm, he had just stood there and watched._

“Fine…” says Medea “but you’re helping me Joey”.

“Whatever you say” Joey looks more relieved that his car is being put back.

When they finish with the tires, Rose pipes up “you know, I’d thought that it would be more dramatic. I expected more grovelling from you, Joey. Also, you are too softhearted, Medea.”

“ **Hey!** ”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t provoke your siblings into another fight Rose.”

“Hmmph whatever. Come on, Medea, let’s get out of here! They don’t appreciate my honesty.”

“Sure.”

The two start heading out the garage when Joey realizes that the terminal is still sitting on the ground.

“Hey, wait!”

The girls sprint out the doorway. 

“Medea, come back! You can’t just leave this out, I don’t even know how to put it back!”

Slade grins and stops Joey from going after them. “It’s fine, I can help you put that back in.”

“Thanks pops.”

He turns to make sure the girls out of earshot and turns back to Joey “Don’t tell your sisters that I said this, but good job Joey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to I_Write_Midnight_Snacks (Pink_and_Purple_Daisies) for letting me use the idea!


End file.
